Nuestro romance secreto
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: Los demás integrantes de µ's saben que Toujou Nozomi y Ayase Eli son los mejores amigos del mundo, Sin embargo Nico, Rin, Hanayo, al ver una escena comprometedora en el consejo, Deciden (más bien nico) decirles a los demás. ¿A caso Eli y Nozomi son más que amigos?, entra y descubrelo. NozoEli One-shot, genderbender.


Nuevo one-shot (Yaoi por cierto) , espero que les guste, disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)

PD: si tienen alguna peticion de un one-shot, pueden dejarmela en los reviews n.n, haré lo posible para hacerlo~ Sin más los veo el viernes/sabado.

* * *

 **Nuestro romance secreto**

 **Eli PDV**

Se supone que debemos estar haciendo el acostumbrado papeleo del consejo estudiantil, no _esto._

-Nozomi… Alguien podría… -Mi oración fue interrumpida por una boca en la mía. –H-Hey…

Trataba de separarme de esa adictiva sensación, pero era imposible estando acorralado en la mesa, con ambas manos sostenidas a cada lado de mi cabeza y un cuerpo encima de mí.

-Debo aprovechar… No podré hacer nada en la práctica con los chicos estando cerca… -Mordió mi oreja.

-Te recuerdo… ¿Que vamos a casa juntos?… -A este paso, Nozomi ganará y eso es lo que no quiero.

-No es suficiente… Elicchi, ¿Por favor?

Cuando me pone esos ojos de perrito abandonado (Hasta puedo imaginarme unas orejas decaídas salir por su cabello) es difícil negarme a él.

-Arg… Está bien, solo no dejes marcas muy evidentes. –Desvié mi mirada, evitando la mirada satisfactoria y picara de Nozomi.

-No te arrepentirás, mi querido ruso~

Debo aprender a decir no a esa mirada…

 **Nico PDV**

-¿Qué es lo que acabamos de ver? –Puedo decir con seguridad que mi mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo.

Mis dos colegas de tercero y amigos, al parecer tienen una relación a escondidas o al menos que sean el tipo _mejores amigos que practican sus primeros besos para después hacerlo con chicas._

-Y…Yaoi… Kyah, ellos tienen una relación… -Hanayo estaba derramando sangre por la nariz.

-Ese lado de Kayo-chin también me gusta. –Dijo Rin, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Rin, Hanayo, esto debemos hablarlo con los demás. –Sin esperarlos, me encaminé hacia nuestro club.

-Pero Nico-kun, eso es invadir su privacidad. ¡Eso está mal! –Me siguieron de inmediato.

-Esto puede provocar un escándalo en nuestro grupo. Como presidente del club y súper idol numero uno, debo avisar a los demás de esto. _Además de arruinar la imagen de nuestro querido presidente del consejo estudiantil, Nico-nii será el nuevo príncipe de la escuela._ –Dibujé una sonrisa gatuna en mi interior.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué Nozomi y Eli son qué?! –Supuse que el primero en gritar sería Umi, así que cubrí mis hermosos oídos de idol con mis manos.

-Umi-kun, tranquilízate. –Kotori trató de tranquilizar a su mejor amigo, pero era imposible.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!

- _Y no te equivocas…_ -Rodee mis ojos con molestia.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Acaso estás celoso de que Eli-kun esté saliendo con Nozomi-kun? –Preguntó en burla Honoka.

-Cierra la boca Honoka. –Ante la mirada asesina de Umi, el idiota de Honoka se calló al instante.

-Umi-kun… -La voz quebrada de Kotori nos llamó la atención. –Pensé que tu y yo… ¡Teniamos algo especial! –Y salió corriendo al terminar de decir aquello.

-¡Espera, Kotori! -Y el pasivo de Umi salió tras el manipulador de nuestro diseñador.

-¿Soy el único que cree que esos dos tienen algo? –Preguntó con desinterés Maki, como siempre.

¿Enserio? ¿Ese niño no tiene otra cara o actitud que mostrar? Me enfada que siempre esté tan calmado.

-Perdón la tardanza, nos entretuvimos en el camino –La voz de Nozomi en el club me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre aquel chico amargado.

-Y si que se entretuvieron... ¡Ouch! –Un golpe en la parte trasera de mi cabeza me calló por completo.

-¿Hm? ¿Ibas a decir algo más, Nicochi? –Solo negué con mi cabeza.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Umi y Kotori? –Preguntó el _príncipe_ con curiosidad.

-Se perdieron en el camino del yaoi... –Dijo de la nada Hanayo.

-Ok... Será mejor que vayamos a practicar, mientras esperamos a Umi y Kotori, calentaremos.

Sin protestar, nos dirigimos hacia la azotea para nuestros típicos estiramientos.

.

.

.

.

.

Esto en verdad es incomodo y creo que los demás comparten mi mismo sentimiento.

Ver a Eli y Nozomi tocarse descaradamente...

Enfrente de nosotros...

Y que una tensión sexual los rodee

No es muy sano para nuestras inocentes mentes. ¡Solo miren como Nozomi dibuja una sonrisa picara al ver como Eli se estiraba en el suelo!

-Eli-kun es muy flexible. –Comentó con inocencia Hanayo.

-Eso no es nada, créanme es mucho más flexible que eso...

Ese comentario...

¡¿Fue con doble sentido?!

-¡Nozomi! –Gritó avergonzado Eli.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad –Lo inocente no te queda para nada, pervertido.

Y eso no fue todo...

En un descuido Eli tiró por accidente su toalla al suelo y se agachó a recogerla... ¿Y saben que hizo Nozomi?

Lo golpeó en el trasero...

Gracias a esa acción nuestro amigo (ahora avergonzado) Perseguía por toda la azotea al pervertido, quien reía a todo pulmón.

-Creo que la discreción no es lo suyo... –Murmuró Honoka, a lo cual solo asentimos con nuestras cabezas.

.

.

.

.

.

-Elicchi, ¿Aún sigues enojado? –El nombrado solo bufó, sin mirar "A su mejor amigo". –Vamos, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no estés enojado conmigo?

Una mirada bastó, para que Nozomi saliera del club.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunté a mi amigo rubio, quien solo dibujó una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Solo hicimos negociaciones en silencio. –Sin agregar algo más, volvió al libro que sostenía en sus manos.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, miré a cada miembro de nuestro grupo.

Hanayo, Rin y Honoka estaban hablando sobre un juego nuevo que salió a la venta hace poco.

Kotori cociendo los nuevos trajes para el grupo, mirando de vez en cuando al arquero de nuestro amigo.

Umi estaba muy concentrado escribiendo en su libreta, tal vez una nueva canción que se yo…

Maki estaba mirándome… ¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Por qué ese tomate me está mirando?!

-¿Qué miras tomaki-kun?

-No te estaba mirando.

-¡Claro que lo hacías!

-¡Que no, idiota!

-¡Que si y el idiota eres tú!

-¡Que no y te callas!

-¿Ya están de nuevo? –La voz de Nozomi a nuestras espaldas nos asustó. -¿A caso quieren un máximo apretón ahí?

¡¿Cuándo había llegado al club?!

-¡N…No! –Exclamamos con terror, a lo que él solo rió, pasando de nosotros.

Caminando directamente hacia Eli.

-Aquí tienes, presidente del consejo estudiantil. –Hasta ahora había notado la bolsa que tenía en sus manos.

-Gracias vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil. –Eli tomó la bolsa de sus manos.

Y lo que estaba adentro de aquella bolsa, era nada más y nada menos que…

Chocolate.

-Entonces… Si te dan chocolates, ¡¿Perdonarás también una infidelidad?! -Grité incrédulo ante eso.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Además… sé que esa persona jamás me engañaría… -Miró disimuladamente hacia Nozomi.

Quien portaba una sonrisa ¿Tierna?, no puede ser posible…

-Ugh… ¡Consíganse una habitación! –Grité irritado.

-Tsk, solo estás celoso porque Maki-kun no te pone atención. –Y volvió su usual sonrisa.

-¡¿Quién necesita su atención?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Umi PDV**

Eli tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que algo anda mal. No es normal que uno de tus amigos no puede verte a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza por haber descubierto algo íntimo de él.

- _Soy de lo peor…_ -Un sonrojo subió por mi rostro al imaginarme a Eli y Nozomi compartiendo algo más que saliva. - _¡NO PENSAMIENTOS INDECENTES, SALGAN DE MI CABEZA!_

-Deberíamos hacer una modificación en esta parte de la coreografía, ¿Qué dices, Umi? ¿Hm? ¿Umi? ¡Hey Umi! –Una sacudida de hombros fue suficiente para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo? –Parpadee un par de veces confundido.

-Dije que deberíamos hacer una modificación en la coreografía. ¿Te sucede algo?, no has puesto para nada de atención a mis palabras.

-¡N…No, no me sucede nada! ¡E…Estoy perfectamente bien!

-Por tu reacción parece que no. Si hay algo que te molesta, solo dilo, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte. –Sonrió amablemente.

-U…Uh, l..lo tendré en cuenta. –Desvié mi rostro para que no notara mi sonrojo.

-¡Eso no es justo Eli-kun!

De la nada Kotori apareció.

-¿Ha?

-¡Tu ya tienes a Nozomi-kun, déjame a Umi-kun para mí! –Mi amigo de la infancia tomó mi brazo con posesividad.

-¿Q…Qué dices? –Eli se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Él es mío!

¡Mou, Kotori! ¡Por tu culpa me estoy empezando a marear!

-Kotori, no estoy interesado en Umi de _esa manera._

-Más te vale, porque no permitiré que alejes de mi lado al chico que amo.

Eso fue todo para mí…

 _Thud_

-¡Umi-kuuun! ¡No mueras! ¡Umi-kuun!

El exceso de vergüenza (Y sonrojo) fue mucho para mí…

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, le pedí a Kotori que me acompañara al salón de Eli para disculparme de mi comportamiento tanto el de Kotori.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su salón, pero Kotori me jaló hacia la pared.

-¿Qué haces…? –Él me colocó una mano en mi boca.

-Shh, Eli-kun y Nozomi-kun están ahí hablando… Sería muy maleducado que entráramos así como así. –Kotori deslizó la puerta con lentitud y silencio.

-Entonces… ¡¿Por qué estás abriendo la puerta?! –Grité en un susurro.

-¿No tienes curiosidad? –Me sonrió con inocencia.

-Pero eso sería invadir su privacidad…

-No te preocupes nadie lo sabrá, ahora, solo guarda silencio y escuchemos. –Solo suspiré y asentí sumiso.

Pero no escuché nada, con cuidado me fijé el porqué tanto silencio.

Error que cometí al hacerlo…

Nozomi estaba entre las piernas de Eli, en su mesa de trabajo, besando a nuestro amigo rubio con necesidad y desespero.

Y eso no es todo, ambos se estaban acariciando por debajo de las camisas blancas…

Cubrí mis oídos y murmuré "No escucho nada, tengo orejas de pescado" al escuchar el sonido de sus labios chocar entre sí.

-Umi-kun… -Las suaves manos de Kotori alejaron las mías de mis oídos.

- _Cuando me da esa mirada, algo malo me va a pedir…_ -Sonreí con nerviosismo.

-¿P…Podemos besarnos?

-¡¿Eh?! Pero Kotori… Estamos en medio del pasillo… -Miré de un lado a otro, verificando si había alguien por el pasillo.

-Umi-kun…. ¡Onegai!

No _ese_ onegai al que no puedo decirle que no, ¡Y no ayuda su mirada llorosa!

-Eres injusto Kotori… -Suspiré resignado. –Hazlo rápido… -Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, mientras estiraba un poco mis labios.

-Gracias, Umi-kun… Prometo que será rápido…

Solté un respingo al sentir como sus labios aprisionaban los míos…

 _-Es suficiente…_ -Traté de separarme…

Pero Kotori me sostuvo fuertemente de los brazos antes de que lo hiciera.

- _Oh no…Esto es malo…_

Se supone que soy el más fuerte de los tres, ¿Por qué no puedo separarme de sus labios?

 _*Porque lo estás disfrutando*_

- _Tal vez…_

Después regañaré a Kotori por mentirme…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rin PDV**

No entiendo porque Nico-kun les dijo a los demás sobre el beso que se dieron Nozomi-kun y Eli-kun, se supone que era privado.

A mí no me gustaría que les dijera mi pequeño secreto a alguien más, prefiero que lo escuchen de mi propia boca que la de alguien más.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Rin-kun?

-En lo que hizo Nico-kun, no fue muy agradable nya~ -Hice un puchero al recordarlo.

-Te entiendo, yo hubiera preferido que Eli-kun y Nozomi-kun nos lo dijeran cuando se sintieran listos. –Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa Kayo-chin.

-Pero ya lo dijo, así que no podemos hacer nada, nya. –Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. –Kayo-chin~

-¿Si?

-Kayo-chin~

-¿Qué sucede Rin-kun?

-Te amo, nya.

-O…Oh, yo también te amo.

-Jeje~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Honoka PDV**

Sonreí avergonzado al ver algo que no debía en nuestra área de entrenamiento.

-Lo siento…. –Susurré a nadie en especial, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí, sintiendo mi cara arder de la vergüenza.

No me esperaba ver un lado diferente de mis sempais.

Ambos estaban en su propio mundo, mirándose fijamente, sonriendo calmadamente, todo esto lo hacían tomados de las manos.

Gracias a lo que vi ahí adentro, me hizo extrañar a Tsubasa-kun.

- _Lo llamaré en el almuerzo._

Me alejé de ahí, silbando "Snow halation" en el proceso.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nico PDV**

Abrí la puerta del club, pero la cerré de inmediato cuando miré algo que no debería hacerse en la escuela.

¡Y eso que no soy del consejo estudiantil, siento que está mal!

-¿Qué haces estorbando en la puerta enano? –Una vena en mi sien se hinchó al escuchar la molesta voz de Maki-kun.

-No querrás entrar ahí… -Él me miró confundido. –Nozomi y Eli están haciendo sus _cosas_ ahí adentro.

-¿Cosas? ¿Están haciendo el papeleo del consejo?

-Olvidé que estoy hablando con el chico que cree en santa aún… -Mascullé por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

-Ok, ahora, si me permites… Eli y Nozomi no se enojaran si pasamos, ellos solo nos pedirán guardar silencio. Algo que no estás acostumbrado a hacer… -Maki-kun dirigió su mano hacia la chapa de la puerta.

Antes de que la girara, yo tomé su mano a tiempo.

-¡¿Nico-kun?! -Se ve lindo sonrojado.

¡Pero no más que yo jojo!

-Lo siento Maki-kun, pero quiero que tu inocencia quede intacta…

-¡¿Hue?! ¡Oi! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

Sin esperar un segundo más, lo lleve a rastras a un lugar muy alejado del club…

Caminábamos de prisa y no conté que me tropezaría por las escaleras del segundo piso.

En un intento de sostenerme a algo, tomé el brazo de Maki-kun…

Gracias a ello ambos terminamos en el suelo, de una manera dolorosa y comprometedora…

-¡Debiste fijarte idiota!

-¡¿Es lo primero que dices?! ¡Mou, pregunta por mi estado!

-¡¿Por qué lo haría?! ¡Fuiste el torpe que se tropezó!

-¡Insensible!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Presumido!

-¡Ególatra!

-¡Santa no existe!

-¡No dijiste aquello!

-¡Oh si, y te lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡Santa no existe, santa no existe, santa no existe!

-¡Callate!

-¡Como si lo fuera a hacer…! ¡Hmp!

No esperaba que Maki-kun decidiera usar _ese_ método para callarme…

Sentir unos labios sobre los míos, era una sensación nueva para mi…

Dulce, húmedo, caliente…

-Maki-kun… -Solté al separarnos.

-No digas nada…

Y volvió a besarme…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nozomi PDV**

-¡Es hora de que nos digan qué tipo de relación tienen! –Nicocchi azotó las palmas de sus manos en su mesa correspondiente del club.

-Tranquilízate, ¿Quieres? –Maki-kun como siempre, jugaba con la punta de sus cabellos.

-Pero…

¿Qué está pasando aquí?, no es normal que Maki-kun y Nicocchi, no estén discutiendo ahora…

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? –Preguntó Elicchi con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Por que la actitud de ustedes es molesta, ambos se miran con ojos de perrito enamorado, ambos se tocan indebidamente enfrente de nosotros, ¡Hasta los hemos visto besarse! –Se cruzó de brazos Nicocchi.

-Creo que ya es momento de confesar Elicchi. –Suspiré resignado.

-Sí, ya nos hemos dado cuenta que no es fácil ocultarlo más. –Con una sonrisa, me coloqué detrás de Elicchi y lo tomé por los hombros. –Nozomi y yo hemos estado saliendo por dos años.

-¡¿Tanto tiempo?! –Gritaron los demás con sorpresa.

-Bueno ustedes tenían otros problemas en mente… -Miré el rostro de cada uno de mis amigos. –Y los cuales yo noté…

-¿Q…Que quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó Umi-kun con temor.

-Creo que no somos los únicos en confesar algo. –Murmuró mi Elicchi, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Estoy saliendo con Tsubasa-kun! –Gritó Honoka con energía y vergüenza a la vez.

-¡¿EH?!

-¡Umi-kun y yo somos pareja desde hace seis meses!

-¡Kotori!

-No me sorprende… -Murmuró Nicocchi mientras rodaba sus ojos.

-Kayo-chin y yo desde hace dos meses, nya~ -Hanayo-kun se sonrojó.

El club quedó en silencio, esperando la confesión de Nicocchi y Maki-kun.

-¿Qué miran? –Preguntó irritado.

-¿No tienen algo que compartir ustedes dos? –Pregunté con burla.

-…. –Ambos tsunderes se miraron, para después desviar la mirada hacia a un lado.

-Maki-kun y yo hemos empezado a salir hoy…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Pensé que ya tenían una relación!

-¡Yo hasta pensé que ya se habían comprometido!

.

.

.

.

.

-Se siente bien no tener ningún peso en la espalda. –Suspiró aliviado Elicchi.

-Tienes razón… -Dejé en la mesa dos tazas de té. –Te dije que nuestros amigos nos aceptarían.

-Lamento haber dudado de ti y tus cartas. –Sorbió su té con lentitud.

-Disculpa aceptada. –Tomé su mano entre la mía. –Hey… ¿Tienes que irte a casa?

-Hm… Mis padres no estarán en casa y Arisa irá a la casa de Yukiho a dormir. Así que puedo llegar un poco tarde a casa. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Uh… ¿T…Te gustaría quedarte hoy?

-No harás nada pervertido, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Solo bromeaba no tenias porque alterarte~ -Sonrió como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-Se supone que yo soy el que molesta no tú. –Me acerqué peligrosamente a su rostro.

-De vez en cuando deberíamos cambiar los roles…

-Me es imposible verte encima de mí.

-No te preocupes, ahora te lo demostraré. -Sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Qué le hice a mi inocente y denso Elicchi? –Él solo tomó mi mano, arrastrándome a mi habitación.

-Lo convertiste en un pervertido.

-Y que sexy pervertido~ -Reí divertido al ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Te demostraré que tan pervertido soy…

-Adelante Elicchi, no me opondré a ti…

Es gracioso que antes éramos un par de desconocidos que querían saber del otro, gracias a nuestra curiosidad, sin querer, llegó el amor…

Amor que teníamos miedo a enfrentar,

Alejar a nuestro mejor amigo de nuestro lado…

Pero fuimos un par de idiotas por temer de aquello…

Las señales de ser un amor correspondido estaban ahí.

Las sonrisas que recibíamos por parte del otro…

Los toqueteos inocentes…

Los sonrojos involuntarios…

La electricidad al rozar nuestros dedos por accidente.

Los celos al verlo con alguien más.

Las lagrimas que derramamos cuando pensábamos que nunca seriamos correspondidos…

Todas y cada una estaban ahí.

Al recordar cada momento incomodo que pasé con Elicchi me dan ganas de reír y llorar de alivio.

-Ne, Elicchi, si empiezas a caminar hacia adelante… ¿Me dejarías apoyarme en tu espalda? ¿Aunque sea por solo unos minutos?

-No… -Susurró suavemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque quiero que Nozomi camine junto a mí, sosteniendo mi mano fuertemente.

-De seguro para que no te de tanto miedo la oscuridad…

-¡Nozomi! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de burlarte de mi fobia?!

-Cuando me canse de ello. –Acaricié su cabello rubio alborotado.

-Entonces tendré que soportarlo… -Suspiró.

-Se que te gusta que te moleste.

-No empieces…

-De cierta manera… me gusta que sea así. No puedo imaginarme actuar diferente estando contigo… No sería yo mismo.

-Te doy la razón…

-Te amo Elicchi…

-Yo también te amo…

Y siempre lo haré….

Hasta que deje de respirar y existir en el mundo….

 _ **~FIN~**_


End file.
